Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packages, to a vehicle, to a method of use, and to a method of manufacturing a package.
Description of the Related Art
A power module, for instance for automotive applications, provides a physical containment for power components, usually power semiconductor devices in form of electronic chips comprising one or more integrated circuit components. Examples of integrated circuit components of power modules are an insulated-gate bipolar transistor (IGBT), and a diode.
For such and other packages, it is desired that stacking various elements during packaging is carried out with high spatial accuracy, reproducibility and reliability. Furthermore, it is desirable that the design of a package is not excessively limited by too many constraints. This is however difficult to achieve with conventional approaches.